Birthday Boiling Point
by Ififall
Summary: Mason Plans Brett's Birthday from Start to finish. But will the Private Schooled Were be impressed?


A/N: Based on Teen Wolf Prompts.

* * *

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

 **There it was!**

He'd been looking for it on his lunch hour. He got a piece of Kitchen Paper and picked up the ring his hands. He didn't know why he was so excited, it would be on his finger in a few days He was about to examine the ring, when he heard bins move outside. He swore and put the ring back in the Box.

He thought that his hide and seek search earlier was a secret until One night Mason pulled out the Box.

* * *

"You found this, **didn't you**?" He asked, isolating Brett's nervousness with his huge Brown eyes.

"I may have been a Little ill during lunch and come home..."

"Okay, Stop. Brett this isn't for you. This is for Liam...see?" Mason asked showing him the inside of the ring. On the inside the words "Best buddies" were scratched into the Gold. Brett let out a sigh of hostile Disappointment. Mason rubbed his boyfriend's back.

* * *

"You're obsessed with finding them aren't you"

"You're a skilled planner Mason. My Brithday's coming up and I've made it my mission to stay one step ahead"

"Try your best. They're all fantastic surprises, you'll love them" His Boyfriend said.

* * *

"I understand that personal tactile **alone time** is one of the many pleasantries" Brett asked, kissing Mason's clothed shoulder.

"Of course, Mr Talbot. The "Alone time" will be Explosive, Dynamic, with fireworks of Creativity. Don't thank me. Thank Youtube" Mason smiled.

Brett kissed him on the mouth and began making his way towards the Agent's neck. Until Mason shuffled away.

* * *

"Get some sleep. You've got an exciting few days ahead of you" Mason said.

He wasn't wrong. The on the Day before the Eve of his Birthday Brett was flown out to do MMA Training with UFC Feather-weight champion Conor McGregor. It was surreal as he shook the Champion's hand and walked into one of his private Gyms.

"Hello Mr McGregor. It's an Honour to meet you" Brett said excitedly.

"So, you do Muay Thai, yeah?" McGregor asked.,

"Yes Sir, but I'm not as good as you"

"We'll see" McGregor laughed.

* * *

Their training session went smoothly. They striked with McGregor's training instructors. McGregor gave him tips on his stances and how to crowd his opponent without getting hit by them.

"You've gotta be smooth, in swerving then out" McGregor said.

"I have to admit Mr McGregor I don't **compete** "

"You're just a kid, you might want to in the future. You can fight and model on the side. I do it no problem" McGregor said with a nod.

* * *

He helped hold McGregor's pads and watched train for the last half an hour. They took pictures and McGregor gave him posters with his autograph on it.

"Wow these are amazing" Brett said looking at the posters.

"Yeah they've got every one of my wins on them. My Coach will drive you back" McGregor said, they shook hands again, while McGregor's coach, Coach Kavanaugh got his car. Brett text his Boyfriend with a impressed Thank you and got ready for Day number Two. The Day before his Birthday he was greeted by his Pack in the morning. Mason had organised outings for the day. A trip to an art Gallery. A shopping trip for the Girls which meant that Brett, Clay and Jordan were Lori's Butlers for the day.

* * *

When Satomi, Clay and Jordan were on the large men's floor upstairs. Brett sat down with Lori's shopping bags and watched her try on the lastest Dior and Versasce clothes.

"Are you sure you don't want to go upstairs with the Guy's Brett" Lori said,

"No, it's my Birthday, it's only fitting that I buy you things and remain at your beck and call"

"Exactly... right! Can you zip this up?" Lori said pointing the zip under her arm.

He turned away as she started adjusting herself.

* * *

"Does it look Good?" She asked.

He turned to see her. It was a summer dress that matched her hair. It had short sleeves. He'd rather that she'd wear a jacket with it. But he convince her to do that if she brought it.

"Looks Great"

"As Great as Mason looks today? I'm surprised your not at home with him. He's wearing this adorable creme Turtle-neck. And it's too big for him so he's rolled up the sleeves..."

"You've seen him!" Brett yelled, meaning for it come out like a normal question.

* * *

"Really early though, when you were asleep. Have you two had a Argument or something?"

"No, why?"

"I dunno, like when I came in, all his stuff was downstairs. He was putting his clothes in those little plastic itemised bags. Maybe he taking you away for a Lovey Dovey exotic holiday"

 **"Maybe** " Brett replied curiously pointing at other dresses for his Little Sister to try on.

* * *

He'd never get to ask Mason why the living room had been a mess. When himself and his Pack got back to the house, Mason was at work. Brett woke up on his Birthday with the Pack in the house, but in bed he was alone. In one way he was glad that Mason wasn't here. He was a nervous Paranoid wreck with his Little Sister's words going around and around in his head. When he went downstairs,

He found evelopes on the table and a letter.

* * *

 _"To my Number one Birthday Boy,_

 _Hope you enjoy your presents today!_

 _From M xxxxx!_

* * *

Did that mean what he thought it meant? In the other envelope he found an invitation to the Blaze Balzerine Ball. And All his pack were invited. Then there was one ticket to a Restaurant for Nine O' clock. Satomi had business to attend to, Brett rented out bikes for them and went hiking and biking, for a Couple of hours. When they got back they were tired, but never too tired to Party with free Alcohol.

The Blaze staff obviously knew that it was his Birthday. The Girls all brought him drinks and showed him and his pack around. They took everyone to VIP. It was bigger than Brett expected. with Black and Lime Green walls. They all sat on the sofa and watched the Blaze Cat-walk on Television.

* * *

Moments later the Blaze model Girls came out with a Big Birthday cake with the words "Happy Birthday Stud! On it. It couldn't have been Mason's idea, but he was flattered anyway. He blew out the candles and made a wish. And went with the Girls and his pack to the VIP Dance-hall. He was dancing with Girls, will keeping an eye on his Pack and his wild Little Sister being spun around by a waiter, when the Receptionist told him there was a Limo outside waiting for him and his Pack.

"Limo?" Brett asked again. He looked at the time. It was nearly **Nine O' clock**.

* * *

After his Pack was settled at home and Lori was on the sofa Snoring, Brett went to ZiZi's the Retaurant that Mason had booked for him. He was lead to a table. Exepecting to see Mason, but all the saw was a pretty skinny Brunette in a Pink tight Dress. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Hi! I'm Chloe, your Agent Mason set us up!" She said excitedly.

* * *

He shook hands with her hearing the Quickened beat of her pulse, and the hoarseness of her throat as her mouth went dry. He went to her chair and pulled out her seat. He recognised her _._ Chloe Gemell was a popular Girl. She'd been on many fashion covers and Magazines said that she was destined for Hollywood.

Chloe ordered a salad Starter. Brett just had a main meal of fish Potatoes and Salad.

"So your Blaze's next Scarlett Johansson"

"I don't think so Brett...I can't act for shit" Chloe laughed.

* * *

She seemed personable and down-played her success. Brett thought she was very cute. Chloe talked about how she got started in the industry.

"You've done well, you haven't been a model for long have you?" Chloe asked him.

"It takes some getting used to" Brett said.

* * *

"Yeah But I've seen some of your pictures. **You're a natural** " Chloe said with a wink.

They talked about their upcoming Photo-shoots and the worst modelling shoots they'd done. Chloe described an underwater shoot that she did in Sweden where she climbed out of the Tank and wasn't given a towel. She and her other colleagues huddled together near one radiator in a caravan to keep warm. Brett told her about the time he was paired with a model called Julianna, that chewed gum in his ear and constantly ate Peanut and Jelly sandwiches.

"It was a peculiar experienvce when we had to **kiss"** Brett said.

* * *

"No way! The Gum didn't help then, did it?" Chloe laughed.

Brett convinced Chloe to have a Dessert, she chose a Sorbet. He chose Mint and Chocolate Ice cream.

"Cool can we share?" Chloe asked,

"Sure Brett said with a nod.

* * *

"That weirdo. That...mousey nerdy Black Guy that set this up, is he your Agent?" Chloe asked.

"Excuse me?" Brett asked her. He hadn't heard Mason be described **like that** before. It was irritating, but he told himself to calm down, and stop taking himself so seriously.

"He's a Blaze Agent, but he's not my personal one" Brett said.

* * *

That had been Mason's choice, not his. He could sense the jealousy from Chloe. He didn't understand why. She had no idea that he was dating Mason. He watched her play with her Pink Napkin, which matched her necklace.

"Thank God he's not representing you. I'll give you A tip...model to model"

"Yes?"

"If you want to make it big, you're really going to have to team up with people that look like yourself"

"Pardon?" Brett asked confused.

* * *

"I mean when Mason first came to Blaze to talk to me, I was shocked. You don't see many Black Fashion agents. There's a reason for that. Whatever connection you have with him Break it off"

"He's my **friend** " Brett said indignantly.

"You'll get new friends. Friends that aren't so _out of place_. This Mason makes you look bad" Chloe told him.

* * *

"You're joking. This has to be some sick diabolical scheme that Dunbar has cooked up" Brett said, looking around for a waiter.

"I'm serious Brett, Cut him off. He has nothing to offer you. I mean where did you find this Mason? Was he some sponsor kid **from Africa** or something? I know you pity him but..."

"Waiter, Cheque please!" Brett said shouting at the nearest waiter within ear-shot.

* * *

He winced when Chloe put her hand on his. He slid his hand away sharply as if her hand had burned him. He could sense embarrassment, and he was glad.

"Don't ever touch me" Brett snarled,

"Let's exchange numbers" She said as if she hadn't heard him.

* * *

"I usually don't swear at Strangers I've just met, but go fuck yourself, slowly with a jagged chainsaw. Have both desserts, I'll pay for this" Brett said as the waiter came.

unable to be around her any longer Brett made an excuse about the card machine not working, so he could be taken to another one. He paid left, cursed at Chloe all the way back home. There were Texts on his phone from his Pack. They were back in Beacon Hills, or so he thought.

* * *

When he got home his Little Sister **was still asleep** on the sofa. He Quietly got a Blanket put it over for her and waited for Mason in the spare room. It seemed that Mason had gotten his Text. Because he'd come in stealthily. He didn't wake His Sister up, and he came straight to the spare room.

"Hello Birthday Boy" Mason Whispered pulling Brett into him, and trying to kiss his neck.

"Don't "Birthday Boy" me, with those come to bed eyes, and that devious buoyant tone. Where the hell have you been?" Brett whispered.

* * *

"Planning your whole Birthday. Getting UFC Champion McGregor on short notice takes time and money you know. Did you have fun doing everything? Lori **sure did** "

"Don't change the subject. My Sister's seen you more than I have. Why didn't you show up at the Blaze Balzerine Ball. You work there!" Brett asked.

"Keep your voice down, I was rushed off my ass Twenty four Seven booking tickets for you everywhere, not to mention paying for Zizi Dinner reservations, which is no small objective, considering how long that waiting list is" Mason said,

* * *

"And you think that's what I wanted? To be set up on some date with a Random douche-bag Air-head?" Brett asked.

"Hey! Chloe's a lovely Girl, I'm planning for you and her to work together a lot in the future" Mason said.

Brett laughed loudly, until he coughed against the wall. "You really **have no idea** about Chloe Gemell do you?"

* * *

"She's pretty and can make you rich. That's all I need to know" Mason said.

He stepped towards Brett to pull him closer, but his Boyfriend walked away and sat on the bed. He looked at the wardrobe and sighed.

"Lori told me you were sorting out your Clothes, so this next task should be easy"

* * *

"What should be?"

"Mason I want you to leave. Right now" Brett ordered.

"Why? You want me to leave in the middle of the Night?" Mason asked.

* * *

"Well I'm not waking up my Little Sister and roaming the Streets with her, am I?" Brett barked.

He watched Mason shuffle towards the wardrobe, before turning round and opening it.

"Wait... **You're pissed** because I worked hard to plan your Birthday Surprises?" Mason asked, putting his zipped clothes into a Travel bag.

* * *

"No, I'm pissed because You've changed, you're not the same Mason Hewitt that I fell in love with. Take what you can carry, and Text me your Hotel Address when you're settled" Brett said,.

Mason packed and left in a confused Angered silence. Brett watched Television until he went to the kitchen only to see that Lori was already up with Puffy cheeks and red swollen eyes.

He could tell that she knew.

"You look exactly how I feel" Brett said solemnly as he hugged his Little Sister Tightly.


End file.
